Santa Cuervos
by xCheshireCatfish
Summary: Nnoitra claims a newborn as his fracción during his time as the 8th Espada. When he goes to meet this arrancar, however, he's in for a huge surprise: she's a female. Immediatley he tries to reverse the offer, but to both their disdain, Aizen doesn't plan to make the changes any time soon, if not never. Nnoitra x OC.
1. Prologue Part 1

*817 words before the rewrite, 2,163 after.

4.20.12: I decided to add more to this chapter, and plan on doing the same with the second chapter. I remember trying to rush through it was as a result, the first two chapters were icky and short. Now that my writing skills have improved a little, it should be a lot better than the first adaption.

**I do not own Bleach; only Kokoro and this plot.**

* * *

Chalky blackness stretched across the fake sky, making the sand appear whiter than it had been. The silence was golden and filled the air easily; even the slightest movement could be detected if one stood still. A young woman lay against the sand on her back, her dark raven hair cascading underneath her. She crossed her arms behind her head and started above her. Not a cloud was in the sky, as always; just a seemingly endless pitch - black void.

Her bright cyan eyes closed as a scowl tore from her lips. Time was running slow for her, and, unfortunately, she had actually realized this. Not a couple months earlier she'd been born, or reborn, for that matter. After revealing her name, she was given clothes, a room, and a rank; a fracción. She was ranked underneath one of the ten Espada so quickly, it somewhat relived her that she wasn't starting out as a mere Numerous. Thankfully Aizen had realized how strong she was and set her in the stack of the arrancar that served the Espada first hand. Though, on the negative side, she would have to actually serve someone. The thought made her cringe. Even Aizen himself made her blood boil; she had attacked him when she first laid her eyes on him. She knew that she wouldn't be able to do it a second time, and if she did, consequences would surely follow.

In fact, that was the reason she was even outside of Las Noches on the first place: To meet and greet with her 'comrades'. A while after her rebirth, the 8th Espada decided that he'd be the one to take her. He had claimed her without as much as a greeting, or knowing who she was. Whatever the Hell his reason was, she wasn't all that convinced it was going to be a walk in the park. If he was so eager for another fraccion, then obviously his strength wasn't all that grand. Apparently, this 'Octava', was like her master, so that would mean she had to call him as such. With a frown, she flicked her eyes opened and sucked on the silver stud pierced into her tongue, thinking bitterly. _Master? Does that mean I have to follow him around everywhere like a lost dog? Bullshit, whoever this prick is, they ain't even getting a Mister or Miss out of me. I run my own show; I don't have time worrying and bowing down to someone else. Not even that damned Aizen._

At least she could customize her clothing. The regular hakama that were provided was too much for her to handle. They were heavy on her body, and when she moved around the sleeves would get in her way. So she decided to alter the top, shortening it so the hem stopped just below her chest and making the sleeves skin – tight. She made sure the top went up most of her neck. The sleeves covered her whole arms, even hiding her deformed hands from view. Her hollow fragments weren't on her face and neck like the other arrancar, and for that reason she had decided to hide them. Instead the bones were on her hands, shaping them like that of a raven's talons. They were ridiculously sharp, and the cloth at the tip of her fingers constantly needed sewing. Gripping the hilt of her sword required more effort than usual, as her fingers and palm would scrape together and felt all but satisfying for her; she had to learn how to hold her sword slightly differently in order to prevent it.

Her eyes trailed down to her zanpakutō, which was resting close by her. It was a normal – sized katana, with a cross – shaped hilt to match. She's only released it once, and it was a pain afterwards, but that sudden rush of power was worth it. It felt good, having this electric energy intertwine around your body, go through your insides, then back out again. She couldn't help but grin at the thought. It had only been a test of how it would feel, and she couldn't wait to release it again. Part of her wanted to battle it up with one of the top three Espada, just so she could have the excuse of using her release form in battle. At the same time, what would make the three want to fight her in the first place? Maybe if she ambushed one of them…

"Yer _fucking_ kidding me!"

The female flinched and rolled over to her knees, heart pounding against her chest. She whipped her head up, only for her eyes to grow twice their size. There stood a man with dark hair, similar to hers although shorter, and he was no doubt over seven feet tall. He held an expression that wouldn't show anyone mercy. There was a shorter, dirty blonde by his side, and he looked all but assertive like the other. They both held opposite expressions: the male, whom she guessed to be the other fracción, was surprised, his mouth open just an inch, while the '_more superior'_ was gritting his teeth in anger, his grip on a rather large sword tightening.

An eerie silence surrounded them as sets of eyes stared down at what was in front of them. The first thing that stood out to her was the Espada's height and body structure, next in line being his sword. Their features she could care less about, since she's seen stranger arrancars in the past. Said arrancars were just glued to her; she could feel their eyes raking down her form. The two sets of eyes roamed to her attire, up her stomach, passed her covered neck, up to the cyan markings on her cheek bones, into her jet black layered hair, and only one beady eye going down to her breasts.

"A _woman_?"

She could feel her anger rising already. So much for the introductions, it seems they were off to a horrible start. It looked as if they needed to learn some manners. Opening her mouth to retort, it was then the smaller one noticing the pierced accessory in her tongue.

"Of course I'm a fucking _woman_, are you blind?"

She was surprised herself; her tone was less demanding that she had interpreted it to be. The sandy blond looked up to his superior nervously, as if almost afraid to speak to him. Immediately she had guessed that their relationship wasn't stable in the least.

"Nnoitra – sama, Aizen – sama had said the newest arrancar was female."

"Shut yer hole, Tesla! If I knew that, I wouldn't be here!"

But at the same time, that is how it should be. Espada should bring fear upon their underlings, and show that they are ones not to be fucked around with. She herself even respected them to some degree, but at the same time strength was everything to her, physically and mentally. Espada were Espada for a reason, however if they appeared weak minded or not worthy, she was not going to respect them in the least. At the same time, she hated being controlled and kept on a leash, so of course this Espada wasn't going to get any cooperation with her. If his attitude was better, things might have turned out differently. Espada needed to prove how mesmerizing they truly were. Some numerous and other arrancar thought otherwise, unfortunately. There was being respected, feared, and just absolute pitiful worship. This, she thought, was pathetic. She leaned forward on her elbows, still on the sand. This fraccion pitifully worshiped his master; she could see it in his eyes.

She would rather be seen as an equal to an Espada, not their slave girl.

It was her turn to violate their essence. First she glanced over to the one named Tesla, who was spurting out apologies like a fountain. He was plain and didn't interest her in the least. For a brief moment she glanced at his sword, which was fastened safely by his hip. _He sure looks like a fraccion, all right_. Simple and bland were the two words she thought of to describe him. Next she stared at the Octava himself, who in her mind should be more to look at. Immediately she scrunched her nose in disgust and dismissed that thought. His eye patch, rectangular teeth, curved shoes, wide pants, and scruffy black hair seemed like they didn't work together at all. Not to mention that beady little snake eye that was now slithering back toward her way; it made her shudder. She hated it already.

"The hell are ya lookin' at, ya stupid slut?"

She snarled, holding her expression. He seemed to be just as hot headed and resentful as she was, but she would have none of that. It may have been hypocritical, but the female arrancar was not just going to let herself be snapped at for the hundredth time that day. Arrancar pissed her off! Before saying anything, she stood, sword still on the ground next to her foot. With a cross of her arms, she scowled towards him, voice dropping.

"Who the Hell else?"

Nnoitra returned her sour expression, lifting his sword a couple feet from the ground. She couldn't help but take a glance at the structure of it. Even the blade was tremendously abnormal, but nonetheless unique. She'd give him that.

"Watch yer mouth before I rip yer tongue out."

"I'd like to see you try!"

The tall man took a menacing step toward her, a foot away in less than a second. He had to look down at her since she only came up to his chest, if not lower. She frowned and craned her neck up, hands going to her hips. They stayed still for a while, and Tesla was beginning to grow anxious. Both of them were sending each other silent glares that held death threats behind them.

Tesla felt a bead of sweat running down his temple. If he didn't get between them soon, things could get ugly. He knew his master; Nnoitra wasn't one to take backtalk, especially backtalk from a woman, no less. This particular one seemed to thrive off of it. It didn't help that she seemed to have a temper, either. Before she even opened her mouth, her spiritual pressure gave off a viscous vibe that Tesla would rather stay away from. She was walking trouble, and Nnoitra had fallen into her trap. Not that he was worried about the Octava. He was more concerned for the woman trying to intimidate him. He didn't know how strong she was, but his master was an _Espada._ Nnoitra would mutilate her before she even had the chance to comprehend what was happening.

"I'm waiting!"

"Don't order me around, pest!"

"You said you'd rip out my tongue," she stuck it out toward him, "go on!"

Nnoitra's hand twitched, but Tesla made his presence known before his master could act upon the persuasion.

"M-Master Nnoitra! Aizen – sama wouldn't be pleased if you injured the new arrancar!"

"Ya think I give a shit about that? Shut up, Tesla!"

"But, sir-"

"Did ya hear me?"

She rolled her cyanic eyes, withdrawing her appendage and fingers digging into her sides. She wanted to dig her bone infested hands right into that damned Espada's eye sockets! He was pissing her off, which was never a good thing to do. Blood was starting to build up from the sharp tremors on her hips. Nnoitra noticed this, and he was back to teasing her.

"HA, is the weakling woman angry? Go back inside where ya belong and stay there until yer needed!"

She snorted, "and let you stupid brutes do all the dirty work? Bullshit!"

"What else are ya good for? Nothing!"

"I can do all the things you can, motherfucker!"

In a second she felt a slender hand snake up towards her neck, forcing her body to slam into the sand beneath her. She grunted as his lanky form hovered above her.

"There's only one thing a woman's good for."

She glared up at him, wriggling around in the soft dirt in an attempt to get away. Nnoitra grinned at this, tightening his fingers around her. Her hollow hole was sensitive to touch, and with the beast's palm there, it was making the situation more flustering for her. He didn't seem to notice the absence of skin there, thankfully. Eyes met, the Octava's narrowed dangerously as he leaned close to her ear.

"Pleasurin' us _brutes_."

* * *

Woo~. Now on to rewriting the second chapter!

Please review now that it's better!


	2. Prologue Part 2

768 words before rewrite, 1,533 after.

**I do not own Bleach; only Kokoro and this plot.  
**

* * *

The hiss of sand glided over the air, caused by the spiritual pressures of the two ravenettes. A snarl escaped Kokoro's lips as she pushed Nnoitra off. Reluctantly he allowed her to force him to move, and he even took a couple steps back. She reached for her sword and got to her feet, holding it up in defense. _Octava_ snorted at this. _Bitch really thinks she can stand up to someone like me? I'm the fuckin' octava espada! _The flustered expression she displayed made him grin. Oh, yeah, he'd have great pleasure in annoying the Hell out of her. That look was just too satisfying for him to resist.

Nnoitra snickered and clicked his tongue. "Even ya damn lot don't do jack shit of a good job!"

Her eyes sparked as she felt her blood come to a boil. Her teeth started to dig into her bottom lip. Sexual activities didn't faze her in the least, as arrancar's desire for such acts were significantly lower than humans. Bloodlust was the only thing they've felt that rivaled such tendencies. And here the _octava_ was, trying to tell her that women couldn't pleasure. It sounded absurd to her. Regardless if she hadn't done anything, visits to the human world provided her with the information not gained by lack of experience.

"Nnoitra – sama," Tesla interrupted, "we must be getting back. Surely this was a mistake if she's-"

His words were cut off as his master let out a venomous laugh. It rang in Kokoro's ears and she cringed, grip on her _zanpakutō_ tightening. The sound was awful; she fought the shiver running down her spine. Directed at her, Kokoro found a small shred of dread within her. But she refused to let it bother her or change the course of her words. She pushed the feeling away.

"Yer ain't even worth my time," he waved his hand towards her, "just get lost."

_That's. Fuckin'. It. Stupid bastard's going to regret actin' like that toward me. He's the one who fuckin' wanted me!_

A cross between a growl and a hiss roughly came out from her as she tensed, a blush becoming evident on her cheeks. It annoyed her that she was being denied because of her gender, especially since it was Nnoitra who had claimed her. He was absent from her birth, so the blame was in his hands for not knowing what she looked like.

"How would you know if women can't pleasure? I bet you haven't even tried anything! That or all you ever fuck is men not to know what we can do!"

The grin on Nnoitra's face was licensed to her now, since she succeeded in hitting a nerve. Of course this was all talk, but Nnoitra didn't need to know that. He swung _santa teresa_ over his shoulder and leaned his body forward. A thin, bony finger was shoved in her face informingly. He was so close that Kokoro could feel his breath on her face. She frowned and leaned away only slightly.

"Yer a woman, so ya ain't becomin' my fracción. Even if ya were a man, there'd still be no way in the depths of Hell yer strength would be enough 'ta serve me."

She couldn't help but laugh, "Serve you? You could be on the thrown next to Aizen, and I still wouldn't serve you!"

Tesla's body went stiff as he heard her comeback, knuckles becoming white under his gloves. How _dare_ she insult his master like that, and their lord. He had patience, but when it came down to it, that patience could blow at any discrimination against his superiors.

"Don't speak to Nnoitra – sama like that! He's a –!"

"Fuckin' shut up, I wasn't talking to you!" She snapped, setting her hands on her hips. Nnoitra rolled his eye at the two in irritation, before grabbing hold of her chin and forcing her to look up.

"Listen when someone's talkin', wench. You women aren't fit for the battlefield, yet alone anythin' else. You're better off just scamperin' off to yer little panty shopping."

Tesla widened his eyes slightly and hitched his breath, feeling her spiritual pressure raise a level. His shoulders twitched and a bead of sweat ran down his temple. Normally, this wouldn't have such an effect on him. He was used to Nnoitra doing the same to him whenever angry. But Kokoro was not Nnoitra, and Tesla wasn't used to her spiritual pressure. It was denser than either of theirs, almost as thick as the higher espada. Nnoitra simply shrugged it off as if it were a mere bug bite, focusing on her enraged face. A mere sting was nothing to fuss about.

"Panties? What the Hell are you playing at?" She jerked back from his hold and slapped his hand away, earning a hoarse growl from him. _Fuckin' bitch actually scraped me_. He glanced down at his hand and felt some aching there. It felt like he had just punched one of the walls in Las Noches. Specks of blood caught his attention, and Nnoitra frowned hard at this. The woman had only whapped his hand away, and he was bleeding! _What the fuck is this? _He glared at the cause of this; her hands. They were covered with cloth thicker than their uniforms, though still were connected to her sleeves. She must be hiding something under them if her hands had caused damage to him, even the little amount that they did. They were just hands! When he focused back on Kokoro, she didn't seem to be paying attention. She was looking straight at him, her eyes telling him that she was extremely eager and anxious. Something told him that he wasn't going to like the next thing she'd say.

"You think that women can't do anything?"

Nnoitra frowned, "Are ya deaf?"

"What about Nelliel? As far as I'm concerned, she's stronger than you."

His body quickly heated up, along with the gruff sound of him cursing under his breath. So, she was going to mess with the snake, was she? That's a dangerous move. Nelliel, _tres_, was the one woman he could not stand. She'd beat him continuously, all with that sweet dolled expression of hers. It made him sick to his stomach whenever they'd duel. That woman wasn't right for the position of _tres_, no for any else of the espada. Having a woman in the arrancar army in general was something Nnoitra strongly opposed. They were filthy rats! Always complaining and getting into shit to stir up trouble. They were weak and delicate, something that was not needed in battle. If anything, Nelliel was the sole thing that made his rage skyrocket, even if his mood was stable. The last person to throw his pride into his face was ended by _resurrección_, and that decision was decided purely by wrath alone. If Kokoro elaborated with this, he'd make her suffer.

"Yer tamperin' with the wrong subject, whore. What the Hell gave ya that idea?" Nnoitra gritted his teeth. His irritation level was slowly rising, and it was only a matter of time before self-control wasn't a thought to his brain.

Kokoro grinned at him, sensing the overwhelming tension upon _octava_. That was the cue of his pride shattering; she had struck the most dangerous nerve possible with him. Part of her was telling her to shut her mouth, and to ignore him. But as usual the voice was ignored and disbanded; she never listened to her conscious.

"You're the eighth strongest Espada, and she's the third. If my math is wrong, you're only two ranks away from being the weakest. You certainly aren't very far, are ya?"

"Fuckin' bitch!"

Suddenly the air felt thick, the temperature decreased, her body felt heavier. A bead of sweat trickled down her forehead at the feeling, and she swore out of the corner of her eye, Tesla had been backing up from the two of them. Before she could comprehend on what was going to happen, she was knocked backwards, a stinging pain surging up her torso while she skidded into the sand. She hit the ground with a loud smack, a dark red liquid staining the area underneath her.

"Tch. I'm the strongest Espada here, ya cunt! Think 'bout that while yer waitin' fer death ta come fer ya!"

Her eyes darkened gradually as she watched the two turn their backs, the pain in her chest increasing by each passing second. She closed her eyes slowly and let the obscurity take over.


	3. Final Prologue

2,421 words before editing, 3,218 after.

Wow, its 2013 already. I'm a lazy ass. Well, here's the edited chapter.

**I do not own Bleach, only Kokoro and this plot.  
**

* * *

Aizen hadn't questioned what had happened with his newly founded arrancaress, nor did he have any intention to. He knew it was best for Nnoitra to see what the outcome of her was by himself. When her spiritual pressure wavered from his senses, he knew something had happened. Nnoitra had been excused to go meet her outside of his palace; it wasn't difficult to figure out what had happened. Still, knowing that she was dying, he couldn't help but stay put in interest on what she would do. Remarkably, she had surprised him in her actions. Days had passed within Las Noches after the incident, though it was all unknown how much went by. The arrancar hadn't the slightest care, as they all had something to do whether it was pointless to others or not. It didn't seem that they were aware of the missing female as well. They went on their merry ways, going out into the deserts of Hueco Mundo or taking trips around the human world as Aizen told them to. None of them had a sense of time; their Lord and his two right-hands were the only ones to pay attention. All three had a good reason to.

Nnoitra was tromping lazily down the halls, _santa teresa_ discarded from him wardrobe. An uncomfortable silence hazed over him soon after Tesla had caught up, making his appearance all but pleasant. But he paid no mind to the dirty blonde, and as usually ignored his presence. His irritation was still there, even though he had killed the bitch that he accidently took in. Oddly enough, there was a feeling in his gut that wouldn't go away. Nnoitra tried disregarding it, but it had increased the minute he woke up. Deciphering it was pointless; he hadn't the clue why it was happening. Tesla seemed painstakingly closer to him just now. Nnoitra felt his eye twitching. Just by having him near was enough to double that same frustration.

"Don't ya have somewhere other ta be, Tesla?"

The fracción didn't take a second to answer, "But Nnoitra – sama, I-"

"Eh, stuff it."

_Octava _rolled his eye, not in the mood to argue. He began taking longer strides, knowing sooner or later Tesla would have trouble in keeping up. Maybe he'd even loose him at one point or another; it had happened before. Tesla, however, wasn't about to leave his master. He knew that Kokoro had pissed him off, and even though she was gone, the same emotions were still evident. It made him worry, if not just the slightest. He wanted to make sure Nnoitra was back to normal.

However, when they turned a corner, that relief became doubt.

"Say that again, you cocksucker!"

"I don't need to! Open up ya damn ears, woman!"

"You afraid I'm gonna whip your ass, st-! Hey! Don't walk away from me!"

Nnoitra stopped when he 'round the corner, eye widening in disbelief.

* * *

I snarled and gritted my teeth, glaring at the man before me as he got farther and farther away. How the hell could he say _that_ so casually? And to top it all off, this wound on my chest was actually starting to hurt again. I won't admit he's right, because, in a sense, he isn't. It only freakin' hurts because I'm thinking about the pain, and that's the only reason my breathing's all ragged. I shook my head in protest and took a step forward.

"Hey! I'm talking to you, dickhead!"

His blue eyes shot back at me, narrowing in what seemed to be annoyance. Like that's gonna change my mind about this. Stupid cat.

"Quit you're yapping, I told you already!"

"This gash is nothing, damn it!" I pointed to the wound with my thumb, "Just admit you're too fuckin' scared I'm going to whoop you're ass!"

Suddenly I was lifted into the air, my back hitting against the cool marble of the wall, and a strong grip grabbing at my shirt. My cyanic hues looked down, only to peer into the bright ones of the espada. He was trying hard not to lose his temper; I could see it in his eyes. That just ment I had to try harder.

"How many times are you going to make me say it?!"

"Just until y–"

"The fuck are ya doin' alive?"

That's when _he_ stepped in, the vile foul who tried killing me whenever ago. That voice of his met my ears and instantly I knew who the Hell it belonged to. Both of us didn't change our expressions as we turned our heads; the same scowl evident on our faces. Nnoitra stood there, about ten feet away; amused by the argument I shared with the damn bastard, even though he was pissed all at the same time. He was exactly the fuckin' same. If in another situation I would've grinned and laughed my ass off at how shocked and stupid he looked. That's right, bastard, I survived your pitiful attack and I will throw it in your face at the end of this. Tesla poked his head from out behind him. Ha. No surprise there at all; his little puppy was still following him around like the trained mutt he was.

"The Hell d'ya want, Nnoitra?"

I frowned at his comment, my eye practically twitching at how idiotic he sounded. Not to mention he was still holding me up, as if it was a normal for a grown man to be slamming women against walls by their shirts.

_By their… Shirts._I felt my cheeks heat up as my breath hitched in my throat, it getting stuck and forming a lump. For him to keep me suspended in the air like this wasn't the problem, but the amount of clothing he grabbed; especially when the hem stopped just bellow my–

"Ya know," I heard Nnoitra snicker, "ya should leggo of that whore, before they pop outta that thing she calls a shirt. I doubt anyone'd wanna see that."

I blinked and glanced down, now seeing the bottom half of my breasts exposed to the men around me, due to the hem rising up. Nnoitra grinned, obviously keeping his eyes on that spot, the other two following his example. My teeth grinded down together and I shut my eyes. The irritated blushing deepened as they continued to stare at my chest.

"You better get your filthy hand off me–"

His gaze wavered towards my face, a sadistic grin coming onto his features.

"–Grimmjow!"

* * *

She lifted her leg and swung it upwards towards the side of his head, a loud _thwack_ echoing off the walls. The _sexta_ grunted and hit the wall opposite of her, dust and dirt expanding into the open space as the thick marble cracked. Tesla's body flinched backwards at the sudden explosion; his ears ringing even after it had dissipated. Nnoitra stood there, only slightly taken aback by the ordeal. She huffed and fixed her attire; breasts now back inside their convenient palace.

The smoggy air cleared, and Grimmjow was revealed, the back of his light blue hair tainted red. _Octava_ raised an eyebrow and rested a palm on his hip, halfheartedly waiting for the wild nature of the _sexta_ to uproar. Though, the thought escaped his mind when he realized he wasn't going to wake up for a while; he went head first into the wall, thereby knocking him into an unconscious state. She scoffed and turned, kicking one of his feet as she went. Only two steps later did Nnoitra notice she was leaving.

"Wait a Goddamn minute!"

Not hesitating to stop, she dropped her shoulders and looked over, a blank expression invading her face. A hand forced her to fully turn around, causing her to stiffen immediately at how close he'd gotten in a matter of seconds. Tesla looked up at him, tilting his head in mere curiosity while he waited patiently.

"How the fuck are ya still alive?!"

She almost lost her balance at how quickly she was spun around, but caught herself by parting her feet. Her hand gripped at his wrist, nails digging into his skin at an attempt to make him bleed.

"What's it to ya?! Doesn't matter, now, do it, fuckface?!"

"Watch you're tone towards Nnoi–!"

"I ain't here ta kiss an' make up, damn it, just fuckin' answer the question if yer mentally able to!"

She snarled and raised her foot from the ground, thrusting it towards his side. The same sound bounced out again, though at a different outcome. He took the hit, body leaning only slightly down, not even noticeable to anyone who hadn't been paying attention. Nnoitra snaked his fingers around her ankle, easily able to wrap his whole hand so it covered the small part of her body. Another one of his grins stretched, making her grit her teeth in both anger and disgust.

"That all ya got?"

She tried tugging her leg back, but his grip tightened and prevented her from doing so. Tesla had gone from his normal, stay – quiet – and – observe stance, to a more alert one; knees bent, and hand on the hilt of his sword, ready to take action if anything happened to his master. _If_ anything would happen. Nnoitra leaned a little too close to her, making her wrinkle her nose and bend herself back away from him. He looked like he was thinking, eye just staring at the deep cut he had made days ago. She knew there was only one thing going through his demented little mind, and it was the question, how the Hell was she able to survive a fatal blow? Of course, in battle, that's probably one of the most frequently asked questions. And, it almost always had the exact same answer: the attack just wasn't strong enough to kill her. It threw him off guard when he had seen her alive, and standing, no less.

_Octava_ threw her foot down and ran a thumb inside of her wound, blood coaxing the digit easily. She bit her lip and jerked away, body already shaking at impact.

The ravenette gasped, shuddering at the pain pulsating inside of her. Despite it being only a couple of days, the wound would open back up if any pressure was applied to it. Since _octava_ was the one to do so, it opened up rather easily. He smirked, tongue slithering out to lap up what had been on his finger, "Interestin' sound ya made there, ain't it?"

"If you're referring to that moan, it wasn't anything personal, you pig! Disgusting!" She stuck out her pierced tongue and shuddered at the thought of making such a pleasured noise to someone like him. Maybe if she were intoxicated, tied up, and had been beaten in the head numerous amounts of times, she may have the decency. Though, it depended on if she was in the mood for her pride to stoop down so low; most likely unable to happen.

At this time Grimmjow had coughed, signaling he was back to being awake. She frowned hard and eyes at him, cursing under her breath. The tension was high in the air as it was, and with him in the mix wouldn't make it better even if she wanted it to be. _Just when I'm about to fuckin' leave, and the damn octava stops me. Fuck! Now I gotta deal with Grimmjow and his pissy ass attitude_. The man was too difficult for her to be around; she tried avoiding him at all costs. However, this time she went off looking for someone to fight after her strength was back. Grimmjow was the best target for her, since none others would be able to match up to her. But since Nnoitra had appeared, she wasn't in the mood to deal with either of the espada.

"You're dead…"

_Sexta_ used sonído to get in front of her, his fist thrusting forward and twisting in her gut, blood hacking out from her mouth. She hit the ground, eyes wide as he came at her with another blow to the chest. Pain shot up, and all around her became a blur in an instant, only to turn clear again. Glaring, she kneed him in the ribs, though didn't build enough pressure to knock him off. He couldn't hold back the smirk of victory as he grabbed her arm, standing and throwing her back to the ground.

"What's the matter? Was that kicking just a show before?"

"Shut your mouth before I break you're jaw!"

"Is that a threat?"

She copied his sonído, appearing behind him so she could land a hit in the middle of his back. He quickly turned, her foot instead getting him in the hip. The ground beneath him crushed at the force, him scowling.

"What do you think?" She hissed, pushing him farther into the ground and hoping back, hand going behind her until she felt the hilt of her sword. Fighting hand to hand combat was something she thoroughly enjoyed, especially when using her legs. Her anger was too out of focus for her to stay within her comfort zone this time. This was the fight she wanted, one that Grimmjow kept denying. She got her way and was now drawing her sword to attack. Nnoitra grinned and crossed his arms, leaning against the wall. There wasn't any need for him to stop the two; there was actually a show he wanted to see the outcome of. Tesla, on the other hand, didn't seem happy about the chance the hallway would get destroyed.

"Nnoitra – sama… We should stop them, they could wreck th–"

"Shut up an' watch, damn it. Don't ya dare start to get mushy with me, or you're out of here."

Tesla closed his mouth; mind focused back on her drawing her sword and attacking Grimmjow, making him draw his sword as well to defend himself. There was a possibility the two wouldn't damage part of Las Noches, though, it was a possibility that had a very slim chance of happening. Already there were indents and cracks around them, and it was just by some kicks and punches. Now that their zanpakutō's were drawn, there was no prediction on what they'd do, unless Aizen or some other espada were to come around the corner. Hopefully that'd happen, for Tesla didn't want to get in the middle. This was especially true when his master was warped into the whole match. It was rare for him to watch a fight concerning a woman as an opponent, if not at all.

Their swords clashed, sparks flying off both the blades. She glared, he grinned, they both thrusted away from each other, ready to clash again.

"Does this mean you're going to accept her as your fracción, Nnoitra?"

_Octava_ turned his head to the side, narrowing his eye at him as his smirk was lost.

"What ever gave ya that ridiculous idea? Just 'cause I'm watchin' doesn't mean I'm makin' her my fracción. She's a woman, for fuck's sake! Ya should know better than that, Tesla! The fuck's the matter with ya?!"

Tesla said nothing else, instead just merely nodding and looking back towards the fight, swallowing hard. Nnoitra just rolled his eye, "tch. Someone better hurry their ass and die 'fore I step in."

"GAHHHH!"

The two blinked and jerked up, seeing her open her mouth as a loud explosion arose. A bright light tainted the walls violet, static jolting about the hall. It made the hairs on Nnoitra and Tesla's neck perk. Dust exploded into the air, covering the two males that stood only feet away. It was thick and parts of the walls struck their bodies, though didn't cause any more harm. Just as soon as the dust appeared, it had faded, leading Nnoitra and Tesla to crack open their eyes.

"What the… Fuck?"

_How the Hell was that little snot able to blow a chunk outta the wall like that?! _A scowl tore from the ravenette's lips. A chunk of the wall had been blown to pieces, and the remains were scattered along the tile. Nnoitra stepped over the pieces of wall, looking out the oversized hole. There was still something in the air, and it made Nnoitra cover his mouth. Tesla had fallen victim to the thick clouds and started to cough, waving his hands in the air to clear it. It was all over their clothes, too, so the blond began dusting himself.

There was another room on the other side of the hallway, and Nnoitra stepped into it as if the hole was a common doorway. He scanned the area for Grimmjow, and saw him bending down on one knee. Dust coated him, but no traces of damage were seen. Only the lucky blow from going unconscious was evident on the back of his head. He shook his head and whapped at the dust mixed in, coughing when he inhaled it. The cero had caught him off guard, since Kokoro had appeared behind him to deliver it. If it weren't for the element of surprise, Grimmjow wouldn't have been in such a state. He would've smacked it away like an insect; she was just a lowly fracción and couldn't injure him to such degree. When he stood up, he glared at Nnoitra, who was grinning toward him.

"Ya just got yer ass kicked by a scrawny ass skank."

Grimmjow frowned and snarled at him, before disappearing from sight. Wounded or not, being even taken off guard by a fracción was not acceptable for his rank.

NnoitraI rolled his eye. _Doesn't matter if he's the sexta, I know I can still beat him down._

Tesla was heard shuffling behind him, making the octava turn around. He was moving some of the broken wall pieces out of the way. Hidden beneath was the woman, coughing and hacking.

Seeing how battered and beaten she looked made Nnoitra wrinkle his nose. He strolled over, kicking her in the knee.

"Tch, the fuck's the matter? Ya not suppose ta fall to yer own cero, dumbass!"

She sat there, looking up at him through her ratted bangs. A thin stream of blood leaked down her chin. It was then Nnoitra saw just how beaten and bruised she was, and it was just due to the little stunt she had just pulled.

There was a long, pregnant pause, and Nnoitra felt his anger slowly seeping when she didn't comment. He lost his patience and reached down, yanking her up by her underarm.

"What's your name, bitch?"

She looked up, not putting up a fight like he expected her to. Instead she just stared, blue eyes narrowed. Nnoitra's fist tightened as he brought her closer, trying to see her expression better.

Finally she smirked, a wild – like look in her eye.

"Kokoro D'Evelynn."

* * *

I started this edit, what, a year ago? It's a bit sad.

Sooo since this chapter is better, why not take the time to review? Please~?


	4. Start the Calling

3,040 words.

I'll be rewriting the previous three chapters, mainly chapter one and two. I'm going to make them longer and better; the whole shebang. Pft. That's what she said. :cough:

Kokoro's theme will be: _I __Will __Not __Bow_, by _Breaking __Benjamin_.

**I ****do ****not ****own ****Bleach; ****only ****Kokoro ****and ****this ****plot.**

* * *

_There sat a nude female in the center of a room, her long, tattered hair covering modest parts normally hidden from the naked eye. Her head was hanging, locked in a staring match with the floor while everyone watched her. Numerous figures stood around the young woman, some sitting and others standing. None needed to be there, though most chose to be in order not to upset their Lord; whom was standing in front of her. He was the most important out of all, the one who had evolved them. His newest instalment didn't seem all that grateful, though, as she had not answered his question asked earlier: "What is your name, Arrancar 19?"_

_Yet again her mouth did not part, instead remaining in a tight line. Her intense cyanic eyes peered pass her black hair, meeting the overpowering man's. She wasn't going to speak, she wasn't going to answer; she was a stubborn one and he knew it. This is why he remained calm in this situation, he knew something interesting were to happen if this little 'battle of wills' kept going. However, if nothing was done about it, soon there'd be punishment to inflict. Aizen closed his eyes and asked for the third time, "What is your name?"_

_"Kokoro D'Evelynn."_

_When she spoke, there was a heavy sarcasm laced onto her tongue, much like the pierced accessory she had in the middle. It was heavy, and Aizen detected it before she had even opened her mouth to say so. This made his annoyance raise a hair; he didn't enjoy being mocked, in his own palace with his subordinates, no less. One of the figures in the room shared this expression, bearing the rank of four._

_"Kokoro," Aizen repeated, an amused smile dancing on his lips. _D'Evelynn Kokoro. Uncertain Heart*, it almost sounds like Ulquiorra_._

_Arrancar nineteen went silent, deciding to glance around the room so she wouldn't have had to look at his ugly face any longer. From what her updated eyes could see, there were three figures behind Aizen, two at the sides of her, and three somewhere behind. No, make that four. The darkness prevented Kokoro from inspecting the group separately. Half of them out of sight and some being mere silhouettes didn't help, either. Although, one woman with bright green – blue hair* caught her immediate attention, and she rested her stare on her hollow fragments; the skull upon her head. Kokoro imagined eyes filling the sockets, staring into her soul from where she sat. She didn't like the feeling at all; it made her skin crawl, and the hair on the back of her neck stand on end. The aura around the woman wasn't alike the others, Kokoro noticed. It was more–_

_Just then, at this time, hatred and disgust began to bubble up inside her. She grits her teeth tightly and digs her fingers into the soft skin of her knees, bloody crescents already starting to swell. Aizen noticed this and looked down upon Kokoro, mentally daring her to act upon the emotion. It was practically radiating off of her, anyone outside the room would be able to sense the tension surrounding. His subordinates – the Espada – weren't all that concerned, save for two or three. They knew their Lord would be able to take care of himself if the newborn were to lash out._

_This is exactly what she did._

_It happened quickly; her movements were far beyond perfect as she thrusted her body forward, to Aizen Sousuke. In the blink of an eye she was an inch away, though a sword at her neck prevented any movement on her part. There was another cold touch against her stomach; a blade digging into the spot just above her belly. A thin coat of blood slid out from the cut, slithering down along her bottom half before dripping onto the floor. Her only accomplishment was getting his neck into the palm of her Hollow – fragmented hand. Resembling a raven's talons, Kokoro's hands were replaced with the claws of a bird, the remnants of her previous form._

_"Ulquiorra, Tosen." Aizen quietly spoke their names, indicating for them to step down._

_They did so, sheathing their blades though remaining where they stood. An animalistic snarl slipped from her throat, making the prey beneath her talons smile smugly. He did not move, and let her dig the digits deeper into his skin, feelings a trickle of blood stream down his neck._

_"Welcome to the family, Kokoro D'Evelynn."_

* * *

"Hey, skank! Wake yer ass up!"

Cyanic eyes opened, meeting a pair of small, lavender ones through black ratted bangs. The woman owning them groaned, rolling over onto her stomach in an attempt to block out the cranky voice she identified as her 'master'.

A kick at her side was the result of this, "did ya hear me?"

"Nnoitra – sama…" a blond stepped forward, arms down at his sides. He looked down at the female laying on the sand, her grumbling something he couldn't quite catch. Tesla watched as his master kicked the girl again, and this time she decided to get up, kicking the side of his foot in the process.

"'Course I fucking heard you! Why did ya think I rolled over, it was so I couldn't hear your ass! Your voice is so damn annoying!"

Nnoitra scowled and drove the back of his heel in her neck, pinning her back down into the white sand.

"Think yers is any better?"

"Damn right!"

Tesla sighed and closed his eyes, crossing his arms behind his back. They've always been fighting; it hasn't changed since they first met her. That was years ago, and it was all but a playful kind of fighting. No, these two absolutely hated each other. Every chance they got, insults would be strewn back and forth until interrupted or none had any breath to spare. Normally he'd have to get one of them away somehow, or they'd be at it for hours. However, it'd always been mental and emotional battles, only twice had they actually drawn their swords. Occasionally fists would be thrown or kicks would be shared, but nothing that would cause any serious damage. There was once where Nnoitra had cracked her nose, though what happened after was a blur since Tesla wasn't physically there. Aside from this, their quarrels were nothing to fret about, as they'd get worn out as long as one let them go at it.

"Get yer fuckin' teeth outta my leg, bitch!"

Then again, it was too amusing when watching them, so nobody 'had the heart' to interfere.

"Then get your boot outta my neck!"

Nnoitra snarled and put more force onto her neck, making her hiss. He could see that he wasn't actually hurting her, as her hollow hole was place in her neck and no pain was being inflicted. It was his toes digging into the spot under her chin that was making her pain expressions, not the heel into her jugular.

The trio were assigned on a mission of recruitment; gathering spare Arrancar for Aizen's grand army. Normally this wouldn't be such a big deal, if not for Nnoitra being the sexist bastard he was. Now, there were many things Quinta couldn't tolerate, and being with a woman – Kokoro – was at the top of his long list. How he was stuck with her, he didn't have clue; he wished his presence was at her 'birth', then he'd have known to say no when Aizen put that damned broad under his care. As if he could deny the request of that man, but he disregarded that comment again and again.

Not five minutes after the three had set out; the two black – haired slanders were at it again, barking at each other like hungry wolves fighting over a meal. Luckily Nnoitra had disappeared, wanting to take a breather and calm himself down before starting off again, to put off any thoughts of killing her. He had been gone awhile, so Kokoro had fallen asleep in the sand with Telsa somewhere nearby. Things only heated up again once Nnoitra finally came back.

"Just get this damned assessment over with, so I don't have to see yer face anymore."

"Tch. Like you're a blessing to look at; disgusting foul."

Tesla hung his head and took a couple step forward, coughing loudly in his fist. "We must get going if we want to be back at the time Lord Aizen requested."

"Whatever," the two snarled in unison, turning away from the sandy blonde.

He was used to his master's antics, though when Kokoro was thrown into the mix, Tesla found himself unable to take control of both their tempers. Not that he has absolute power before, but he sure could change Nnoitra's mind if the situation called for it, or if they were wasting too much time on a mission assigned to them. Now he was lucky to split the two up, but it took most of his energy to do so. Perhaps Aizen paired her under Nnoitra because of her temper; maybe it'd get shaped up quite a bit and she'd be put in her place.

"Augh! Stop stepping on my foot, fuck ass!"

"If ya watched where you were goin', I wouldn't have'ta!"

A shiver ran down Tesla's spine as Kokoro hissed, "You're supposed to know where the Hell we're supposed to go!"

"I **suppose **you should've been listenin' when orders were given, rat!"

Nnoitra weaved to the side and the next thing Tesla knew, was him stepping on his 'partner's' foot once again, making her kick their master in the knee. Quinta swore, and whapped at the female in the head.

"Stop that!"

"This is ridiculous! What the Hell are you hitting me for?"

"I agree with ya on that, it is ridiculous, for me to work with a worthless bitch like you!"

"You're just as horrid, pathetic snake-"

The fifth Espada growled and in an instant had his large hand wrapped around Kokoro's slender neck, holding her up so her feet were inches off the ground. He stood full height, so she was a good twenty four inches or so from safety

"I'm about tired of your little shit, got it? I'm the Espada here, ya cunt, and yer just a lousy fracción; female at that. Bow down, know yer place, and shut yer trap!

It was silent for a few moments, only the hiss of wind against the bleached sand being heard. The air was suddenly denser, though the two's spiritual pressure hadn't raised; an unsettling tension was building up between the three. Kokoro scoffed and narrowed her cyan eyes, dark brows knitted in either annoyance or disgust. Knowing her, it was most likely a mixture of both, since she seemed to portray the two expressions quite well.

The next few words emitting from her mouth made anger spike up in Tesla:

"I'll never bow down at your feet, not even if you were that damned Aizen."

Nnoitra drew his arm back and snapped it forward, letting go of Kokoro all together. She was quick to think, and flipped her body, landing swiftly on her feet. Her hair was tossed over and out of the way, pass her shoulder to reveal a nasty look casted to the tall man, to which he replied by scowling down back at her.

"I don't give a shit what ya think of Aizen, but ya better not snap at me again, little girl."

Before she could reply, there was a loud roar, echoing across the sandy valleys of Hueco Mundo. Both Kokoro and Tesla snapped their heads toward the direction of the source, seeing a large Hollow not too far from where they were standing. It was a massive thing, with three or four companions trailing behind its lizard – like body. Even its mask was alienated; slender with two slatted eyes, no nicks for breathing. It lay on its belly, slithering toward the trio with its stubbed legs. Obviously it had a tail, since it was swerving in and out of view from the rear, completely made out of hollow fragments.

The two fracción didn't even bother to lift a finger; their 'master' was already on the scene. They watched as Nnoitra sprung upwards, thrusting _Santa __Teresa_ towards the beast. The curved blades pierced its neck, cutting off a huge chunk of the bottom of its mask in half in just a blink of an eye. Another roar, and the Arrancar toppled over, tail swinging this way and that. There was a rumble as it hit the ground; anyone not paying attention would guess it was an aftershock of an earthquake. Kokoro scrunched her nose and twitched her eye, before stepping next to Nnoitra, who was still airborne.

She called out to him, "Dumbass! Ya aren't supposed to kill the damned things; we're supposed to recruit them!"

Quinta looked down from his spot in the air, lifting his middle finger and screeching back to her, "look again, moron! Does it look dead to ya?"

"Still attacked it, piece of– "

"Kokoro!"

Suddenly the white sand severely darkened, and Kokoro saw a very alert Tesla running towards her. She knitted her brows and tilted her head to look behind her shoulder, only to see the Hollow's tail inches away from her, before it snapped. From what the other fracción saw, his female companion hadn't moved as the tail made its move to squish her. Tesla skidded to a stop and covered his face as dust and sand blew up in his face from where the tail hit. When the impact faded and the wind died down, he looked up, eye wide and mouth agape.

"Koko–"

"Stupid cunt! Why don't ya watch yer surroundings?"

Tesla looked over to where his master now stood; perplexed to why he was facing the other way from where Kokoro supposedly was smashed. When he followed Nnoitra's gaze, he understood why.

The damned girl was running up the Hollow's spine, left hand grasping her _Congreso __de __Cuervos_. Blood was sliding down the blade, as she had sliced its tail in half before it had impacted her. The monster screamed and twisted its head to an impossibly painful angle, making its skin crease and crinkle like clothing would have. Its mouth snapped open to reveal sharp, irregular jagged teeth, which decided to detach from their placement in order to be fired at her. Before they could get close to her, Kokoro used sonído to dodge, appearing in the air above the lizard – like Hollow.

Now the bigger Hollow's companions were acting out, screeching and hollering so loud you could barely hear Kokoro speaking to them.

"Listen up, pathetic beasts! Aizen sent us out here to recruit ya damn lot, so ya better contribute!"

Kokoro jammed her sword into the top of the Hollow's head, just before its mask started. She held on tight as the thing roared, tossing its head back and forth out of pain and anger. The woman scrunched her eyes as sand was blown up from the tantrum, and drove her sword deeper by an inch.

"Are ya listenin' to me? Either ya come with us or I'll end your life right here and now, damn it!"

It still wouldn't hear it, being tamed like the beast it was. The Hollow jerked its head back, causing Kokoro to slide down. She grabbed the hilt of _Congreso __de __Cuervos _so she wouldn't be thrown off, and kicked the thing hard in the temple, creating a dent both in the Hollow's mask and closed off ear. Once more it snarled doing everything it could to throw the female off. It smashed its head into the sand, squirmed its body, and shook its head back and forth; anything to make her loosen her grip. When Kokoro's sword started to slide out of its place, she narrowed her eyes, setting her foot next to where it was impaled as she was about ready to split the Hollow's mask in half.

But someone beat her to it. In a second Kokoro heard the sound of bones being broken in two, and the next thing she saw was a flash of black. Blood spurted upward, and she knew who it was. When she looked down, Nnoitra was already on the ground, _Santa__Teresa_ extended with red liquid coating its edges. The Hollow made a last attempt to wail, but soon dissipated, leaving an annoyed Kokoro in the air.

"Looks like yer leader here don't know how to open its freaking ears," Quinta directed to the three other Hollows further away from the lizard one. The smallest, whom resembled that of a hyena, seemed to be compliant, and stepped forward with its head bowed down. The others didn't seem to accept this behavior, and one decided to snap its jaws toward their attendant. It shrieked and bared its jaws, growling lowly as if giving a warning. Tesla stepped forward to the small Hollow, looking down at it with a relaxed expression.

"You'd like to come?"

Looking up at Tesla, the hyena was still cautious, though lowered its rounded hollow – fragmented ears. When it spoke, Kokoro raised a brow, sheathing her sword.

"Yes."

Tesla nodded and looked at Nnoitra, who just rolled his eyes at him. He looked towards the other two Hollows, which wore expressions of betrayal. One of them hissed and the other said nothing, keeping its one eye toward Tesla. Kokoro stuck her pierced tongue out at said Hollow, squinting her eyes to resemble the ones the Hollow bared.

"What's it gonna be, eh?"

* * *

*I've read the meaning of 'Evelyn' as uncertain, light, hazelnut, life (Hebrew), and a lot more =A= I chose the first one. If it's wrong, I'll change it.

*This was the time Neliel was the 3rd Espada, not Tia.

This was a lot better. Like,**a lot **better**. **The hyena Arrancar belongs to **ConfettiCannon**,and she'll be used as a comedy character and will help fill in the blanks as the story progresses. There's still a lot to work on her, according to Pan, but it shouldn't be that big of a deal.

Please leave some reviews! They are welcomed!


	5. Under the Watchful Eye

**The Black Rosette**: I'm glad you like it :D. Thank you for reading!

Reading WannaBeNinja's _Flawless Imperfections _gave me some inspiration to write this new chapter C:. Go read hers; it's a KenpachiOC story, and a fantastic one!

And Happy Birthday, Kokoro! :la:

**I don't own Bleach, but I do own Kokoro and this plot. Shiiha Ryoudere belongs to ConfettiCannon.  
**

* * *

Only the hyena arrancar had decided to join the trio back toward Las Noches. Its comrades no longer existed, and had been reduced to floating ash. There had been no attempt to save or protect them; the hyena had its paws planted into the sand. Back toward them, their howls were ignored by it. They weren't even what one would call comrades; the small arrancar had tagged along just for protection. But that's how it was in Hueco Mundo. '_Friend's_ and '_comrades'_ didn't exist to hollow or arancar; at least not to ninety-nine percent of them. Those who had these bonds were considered foolish. The most type of relationship existent was that of a master and slave, including enemies among individuals. Kokoro saw too much of this; the heated rivalries between her fellow arrancar. Nnoitra and Neliel were a prime example, though he had taken her out years ago. The most known conflict recently was the opposition between Kokoro and Grimmjow. Just the thought of that blue-haired ass made her blood boil. They could be sitting in a room together, doing nothing and yet just the silence would create a conflicting spark between the two.

Kokoro was next to the hyena, trudging behind the two men ahead of her. Nnoitra was in a hurry to return, grumbling about not wanting to be near the female because her stench was too infuriating. Said female didn't care in the least, and took the liberty of standing just a hair's length away from him. Tesla had to break them apart from a profanity contest. Now she was with the new recruit, arms crossed and a scowl across her face. The hyena had yet to say anything, as if it knew where they were all returning to. Kokoro was grateful she didn't have to explain the whole deal to the arrancar; Tesla had taken it upon himself to do it for her. He had told the hyena about ranks, making sure it knew the difference between _números_, _fracción_, and espada. It wasn't surprising how it knew about the espada, but when it mentioned all the details about individual arrancar, it had been a shock to even Nnoitra. Given he couldn't care less, _quinta_ found himself eavesdropping on the conversation behind him. The little beast wasn't even inside Las Noches' walls, and it knew almost all the ranks and whom they belonged to.

"Coyote Starrk is _primera_," it had told Tesla. When it repeated the first couple of arrancar, it didn't impress the blonde to much degree. What struck his interest was when the hyena named all the other arrancar, last name then first.

"Whose _tres_?" Kokoro asked, setting her hands on her hips and looking toward the creature. It was thought for a few moments, before looking up with shining silver eyes.

"Nelliel Tu Odelschwanck."

Nnoitra had tensed up, and Kokoro eyed at him, grinning. She had asked the question on purpose, just to get a reaction out of the _quinta_. It was a sort of game the two played: see who can push the other's buttons first. Of course, it was all psychological and not actually mentioned. It started when Kokoro had introduced her name, and had been going on since. Both of them thoroughly enjoyed it, even if their irritable complaining said otherwise. Tesla had caught the notion and coughed uncomfortably, getting the two's attention.

"Halibel Tier is now _tres_."

"What happened to the former?"

"Oi! Shut yer traps back there, will ya?" Nnoitra barked back at them, and the question went unanswered.

Las Noches was in sight, and when they entered, Aizen was waiting to greet them. He looked down at the hyena arrancar, brown eyes scanning it over. Kokoro frowned and crossed her arms, weight going to one leg impatiently.

"Is this the only one?" Aizen asked, to none in particular.

Tesla had answered, "yes, Aizen – sama. The rest were unwilling."

"What did you do to them?"

"Ha! Slaughtered them, what else? Damn hollows were puttin' up a fight!"

Kokoro rolled her eyes at Nnoitra's exaggeration. _I'm the one who destroyed them, ya fuckin' asshole._

Aizen seemed to pay no mind, attention still fixated on the hyena. It was staring back, though the ravenette could tell it was uncomfortable. She didn't blame it, looking at the bastard was a punishment in itself.

"Come with me, please. You as well, Kokoro."

Kokoro widened her eyes at this, and gritted her teeth tightly. Seeing the man first thing was not something she wanted, and now she was demanded to stay by him. If Aizen was asking her to join, then something was swirling inside his head. He knew of her discomfort toward him, and since her rebirth has been keeping a close eye on her. She wasn't loyal to him, that much he knew. Because of this, he was bound to retain her on a short leash and his sights almost all times. He often sent her out with Ulquiorra, despite her being Nnoitra's _fracción_, just so he could see how she did the jobs assigned to her. Unfortunately for him, nothing considered as mutiny was caught by Ulquiorra's eyes.

"Why the Hell should I?" came Kokoro's bitter reply. Despite her hatred for this man, she knew she had to watch her tongue, or punishment would have come to her long ago. Watching her mouth was only the couple of things she did to show respect toward Aizen, and regretfully did she do so. She only put up with their Lord because he'd have her discarded like trash if she didn't. Showing any hostility toward him or the higher ranked espada would be asking to get locked out of Las Noches, and she didn't want that. Granted it would mean she'd never see Grimmjow or Aizen again, however Kokoro loved the thrill and commotion of the upcoming battle between the arrancar of Hueco Mundo and the shinigami of Soul Society. Her patience was running thin about the issue; she couldn't wait to take on those shinigami.

Aizen's patience, however, was far beyond hers, and this is how he was able to stay calm with the spitfire since her transformation. There were other arrancar, such as Nnoitra, Grimmjow, and Yammy, that occasionally ticked his clock, but they were nothing like Kokoro. It was because they were reliable to submit, although they'd never admit it. He'd have his doubts about Nnoitra, but he still showed far more respect toward him than his fracción ever would. It annoyed him that he couldn't figure out the reason for this.

When Aizen didn't answer, Kokoro scowled, opening her mouth to say something else. He didn't give her a chance to, and simply turned on his heal in leave of absence. The hyena followed suit, and it wasn't until they turned a corner that she angrily complied. Nnoitra was cackling as she went after them, both at her misery and at his luck that he wouldn't have to deal with her any longer. He grinned to himself and retreated to his dorm, Tesla doing the same._  
_

* * *

_I can't fuckin' believe this. _Kokoro was fuming, throwing a tantrum inside her brain. It would be childish for her to do so publicly, but somehow she guessed Aizen would be able to know what she was thinking regardless. _That damned Aizen, dragging me along like this! Nnoitra should be going with, not me! Shouldn't all the espada be attending? _Remembering how Nnoitra hadn't gone to her rebirth escaped her mind.

Kokoro and her arrancar counterpart were led through various hallways, and after a stressful silence, for Kokoro at least, they had reached where they needed to be. Aizen stepped inside the dark room, then the hyena, and finally Kokoro, though she did it regretfully. Her shoulders cringed when she saw all the other espada strewn in random spots, save for two. Neither _quinta_ nor _octava_ were to be seen. Though she knew where the bastard was, pinkie must've been absent for a reason. _Probably ditched class together to fuck_, Kokoro mocked to herself, wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"Now, then. Step into the middle," she heard Aizen say.

Kokoro stood underneath where Hallibel was perched up, high on one of the walls. She crossed her arms and leaned back against it, watching as the hyena did as it was told. _Great, another one all the same. It better not be a goody-toe-shoes like that fuckin' Loly. _Kokoro had never seen Loly, though from what she had been told, the _números_ was a pain in the ass. She was thoroughly obsessed with Aizen, according to Nnoitra. Many times she and Menoly would be waiting outside of the espada meetings, by the doors in case Aizen needed anymore tea. The thought of liking Aizen to that degree made her sick to her stomach.

"What's with that ugly face, Kokoro?"

_Fuck, another dumbass I don't wanna see._

Kokoro glared at the blue-haired figure to her left, not noticing he had been standing next to her until now. He grinned at her, hands in his pockets.

"Stop comparing me to you, Grimmjow, and fuck off while you're at it."

The _sexta_ feigned offence, "ouch, you sure now how to be a real bitch. And here I thought you actually wanted to stand next to me."

She heard the heavy sarcasm laced in his words and rolled her eyes. Since Aizen was there, they couldn't snap the insults at each other like they usually did. Kokoro could care less, but she wasn't in the mood to be scolded. Seeing her two most hated individuals had done the favor of ruining her semi-good day.

"What? Got nothin' to say?" Grimmjow smirked smugly. Kokoro only raised her middle finger and stepped away, a growl coming out of her throat.

"Stay the Hell away from me, before I-"

"Before what," he teased, "You scratch me to death with your claws?"

"Get your facts straight, dumbass. Who's the one with the pussy ass _resurrección_?"

"I'll shred you apart, raven."

"Let's fuckin' find out, panther!"

Suddenly the two felt a heavy pressure upon their shoulders, and Kokoro winced as she was forced to her knees. Grimmjow slumped over, teeth gritting as he threw a glare towards the man infront of him. Aizen's brown eyes were hard, and they held the warning for them to halt their charades. Kokoro grunted as she tried to fight against it, getting up to a squat before another ripple of spiritual pressure knocked her back down. Making only Kokoro bow to her knees was a warning within a warning; he had been at it to make her submissive since the start. When she lifted her piercing gaze to Aizen, it didn't faze him like she wanted it to. It was the same expression she had given him at first meeting, he noted. Within those cyanic eyes held a message within themselves: _I will not be controlled._

_We shall see_, Aizen had thought, in both past and present tense. He lifted the pressure off of his arrancar a moment later, looking back toward his newest installment while Kokoro jumped back to her feet. He ignored her mild profanities and faked a smile.

"Let's begin."

* * *

It was all familiar to Kokoro, watching the development of the hyena arrancar. Not long ago she was the center, the bare figure sitting in the middle of the room with all eyes on her. Since then, Loly Aivirrne, Menoly Mallia, and hundreds of other arrancar had been born in the same space. She remembered being born within the same month of Tesla; her '_birthday'_ being May nineteenth. It was ironic to her, being the nineteenth arrancar when her birthday was also the number nineteen. Aizen's birthday was also in the same month, which was the only reason she greatly detested her birthdate, if not the whole month of May in general.

The hyena arrancar turned out to be female. She had short red hair, the back being dramatically shorter than the front. Her stature was fairly slim comparing to Kokoro, who had more muscle than the average female; however not nearly as plump as Mila Rose. The remnants of her hollow mask started at the back of her neck, and wove through the scalp on her head to the top. It looked like a hyena's skull, and an image of Neliel's mask flashed through Kokoro's head. She scowled at this; the former _tres_' remnants gave her the chills, and now the child's was giving her the same issue. The redhead's didn't have empty eye sockets, and for that Kokoro was grateful for.

"What is your name?" Aizen's voice intruded on nineteen's thoughts.

"Ryoudere Shiiha."

A smile came to Aizen's lips, appreciating that she had answered right away. He didn't want another indecent fool amongst his false family.

"Everyone, welcome your new sister."

Hallibel looked down at Shiiha, bowing in silent politeness. All others didn't even spare her a gesture. Kokoro saw no need to greet the newcomer, as she had spent enough time with her before the transformation. Still, she waved a hand lazily when Shiiha turned to look around. It was then Kokoro caught a glimpse of her hollow hole, which was in the center of her chest, though lower. It stopped just below her small breasts.

Aizen bent down and held out a hand toward her, "don't mind their insolence. You must be cold. Shall we get you dressed?"

How he was being polite to Shiiha, _too _polite, made Kokoro twitch her eye. He hadn't been so caring when it came to the others, but then again Kokoro wasn't there to witness such behavior. She had a feeling that Aizen was being overly emotional just to annoy her, though the thought seemed childish. As easily as she felt the irritation, it was already being shrugged off her shoulders. There wasn't any need to get so worked up over something so unfit.

Aizen had said something to an espada in the room, but Kokoro was blocking it out from her head. She knew she shouldn't do so – she knew she shouldn't do many things in general – though it hardly stopped her from doing them. His voice was starting to give her a headache, and with Grimmjow just a foot or three away was not helping. _When the Hell is this going to be over? My freakin' rejoicing didn't take this long,_ Kokoro thought sarcastically. _He's doing this on purpose, that bastard; making me stay as long as he can stand. I'll do anything to get away from his ugly ass. I'll even dress the damn girl! _

Unfortunately for Kokoro, the _cuatro_ espada was chosen to retrieve Shiiha's attire. Ulquiorra Cifer stepped forward from the shadows, his apathetic emerald eyes peering down at Shiiha. Her own – silver? – orbs widened slightly, fixated by his appearance. She seemed almost intrigued. Kokoro grunted to herself at this, silently agreeing with her. The ravenette was still admiring the stern look he displayed. It seemed fit for his role as the fourth espada, and for that Kokoro was appreciative over. Espada should look like an espada, and only Hallibel and Ulquiorra fit their title, in Kokoro's opinion. More arrancar needed to take this into consideration. _Especially Nnoitra._

"Ulquiorra shall show you to your quarters, and supply you with clothing. You may go with him and make yourself at home, for this is as such now."

Shiiha nodded and stood slowly, still facing Ulquiorra. He stared at her for a moment longer before closing his eyes and heading out the room, expecting her to do the same. And she did so, wasting no time in following the _cuatro_. Kokoro's eyes trailed behind her as she went.

"All of you are excused now."

_About fuckin' time._ Kokoro was the first to start heading toward the door, the heel of her boots clacking against the marble floor heavily. She strode pass Aizen at a quick pace, smirking as she was almost toward the exit. _See ya later, fuckers! I'm out of here, away from that foul face!_

"Kokoro."

The ravenette came to a halt, one foot out in front of her, ready to cross the barrier between the room and the hall. She grinds her teeth together angrily, and narrowed her eyes, standing straight. _That. Fucking. Bastard. Aizen. I swear, if he keeps me here a second longer, I'll–_

"Why don't you stay for a moment?"

It took only little self-control for her to hold in a growl. The espada made their way passed her, as they were not ordered to stay. Grimmjow flashed a grin at her, and all Kokoro did was glare. She heard him cackle at her misfortune before heading down the bright hall. _Sexta_ knew about Kokoro's dislike toward Aizen, and it was hilarious to see their Lord keep her close to him at all times. He didn't even know Aizen could act in such way, but then he realized what Aizen was dealing with: a treacherous arrancar.

"I should be leaving," Kokoro said quietly, though her tone was harsh and bold. She heard Aizen shift and looked over her shoulder to see Aizen closer to her than before. Her eye twitched and she fought to keep her feet planted. The urge to ignore him and sander on was surfacing, but she couldn't do that.

"How was the assignment I gave the three of you?" Aizen's expression didn't hold the concern displayed in his voice; it was forced and mocking. He didn't care about whether or not it was a walk in the park, or if it were Hell to go through. All that mattered was the accomplishment, and it certainly was, if only one arrancar had been transformed. He was expecting many, but one was better than none.

"Fine." _If I keep this short and sweet, I'll get away from the fuckin' foul sooner._

"I expected it to go smoothly. How many groups of hollow were present?"

"One."

"Hm. That's a shame. And the other hollow with Shiiha declined, Nnoitra had said?"

Kokoro narrowed her eyes, "damn straight." _What's with all these questions for? Ask 'master'!_

Aizen was no longer faking a smile, and had taken some steps toward her. He was now a foot or so away, and his mouth was in a thin line. Brown eyes bore into hers, and they were mildly annoyed. The patience he kept at all times was starting to wither and weaken, by nineteen's attitude of hers. He could feel her aggravation, and he knew the sorts of disrespectful things she was screaming inside her head. He knew, and always knew, but never said anything about it.

"Are we freakin' done?"

It was time to change that.

With a slow, soft chuckle, Aizen ran a hand through his short hair, eyes closing. Kokoro had just eaten away the last of his superior act; 'being the bigger person' per se. He had given her a chance to redeem herself, a chance to fix her broken behavior. After years of waiting, she had proven that it wasn't even a thought to try and mend it. Supremacy should have been brought upon her long before, Aizen was thinking now. She needed to learn to respect her Lord, regardless of her thoughts or actions. Behavior around the other arrancar didn't matter to him, as long as she didn't kill without order. The scuffles with Grimmjow were only slid by him because he knew Kokoro didn't have a chance in killing his sexta. There were times when Kokoro was believed to be dead, but he always dismissed the thought when she showed up again. He had to tell Grimmjow to hold back, and thought he showed distaste to it, Grimmjow obeyed. Because he was loyal.

Kokoro furrowed her brows, obviously still on edge. Now he was laughing at her? No. It was an attempt to keep himself under control, to keep his cool when around his little arrancar children. She had to admit, the man was more stable than he appeared to be. It didn't change her view of him the slightest, however. A grin tugged at her lips. _I'm going to piss him the Hell off. _And she didn't care; most would say she was curious at how he handled things like this. What would he do to his creation mouthing off to him?

"No, we are not done. Kokoro, I'm getting… Tired."

"Of _what?_ Be specific, damn it."

"Exactly that," he cracked open his eyes to look at her.

Kokoro turned to face him, "hm~? What was that? Tired of what? Speak up, _Lord. _"

That last spec of sarcasm had done it. Aizen had enough of her informalities, and mocking his supreme title was not acceptable. Without a second thought, he wretched forward and took hold of her tongue, thumb and forefinger pinching where her metal stud was located. Kokoro flinched, eyes widening.

"You're tongue."

* * *

No, Shiiha is not going to be paired up with Ulquiorra :,D. She was just transformed into a new being, and she's just so impressed by everything. Knowing so much about the espada doesn't mean she's actually seen them, and since it's so dark in the room, Ulquiorra is the only espada she's witnessed so far. Originally, I made Kokoro have a crush on Ulquiorra, but I toned that down so it was just admiration. There will be no lovey-dovey feelings in this story :U. Sorry 'bout that. IT'LL BE PURE SMUTT INSTEAD~.

**Please review after you read! I thank everyone who favorite this story, but please take a couple minutes to review so I know how I'm doing. You don't have to write much, just enough so I can get decent feedback! Thank you!**


End file.
